Clubs in Seoul
개요 Most clubs in Korea open at 10pm and close around 6am The clubs are similar to American clubs. You walk in, maybe pay a cover charge of 10,000 won up to 30,000 won; people are dancing and drinking there. There might be a few tables. www.golmokgil.kr Information about the underground club scene in Seoul Clubs by Area [[Itaewon|'Itaewon']] * Soap Seoul Located at the same spot where the legendary club Moonnight was. Soon after it's opening in early 2017 Soap Seoul has defined itself as one of the key players of Seoul's night Scene. Bringin internationals weekly such as Claptone, Malaa, Troyboi, Dimitri from Paris, Solardo, Lido, Tensnake, Amine Edge & Dance, Habibi Funk, ... Music changes every night depending on the headliner or the promoters and varies from house, disco, hip hop and future vibes. www.soapseoul.com * Volnost Seoul One of the best Techno spot to go in Seoul. Very undeground. Opens Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Opens until late ! not too expensive ! https://www.facebook.com/volnostseoul/ * Cakeshop Seoul Cakeshop is open every week from Thursday to Sunday nights. It is designed in a playful warehouse style of exposed concrete, steel and dark red lighting. Cakeshop is an underground basement club through & through, but also features a very chill night terrace giving balance outside. The 200-capacity club is housed in one of the oldest buildings in the area, famous for its history as an illegal strip club in trendy Itaewon’s seedier days and is a true underground ‘club’ with a large dance-floor amidst a sea of lounges. The music ranges, but Future House, UK Bass, Garage, Hip Hop, RnB and other underground genres are usually on offer with the best domestic and international guest DJs. *'Helios' This is the busiest dance club on the weekend in Itaewon, Thursday is Ladies night (Ladies drink for free, certain drinks only). Usually crowded after midnight. Has a pretty regular following of foreigners (caucasians and african americans), and also packed with Koreans eager to hit on those foreigners. Current cover charge is W10,000. *'UN Club' Hip Hop club usually packed on the weekend with GIs, so it clears out around 2:30-3am. Mostly black people. *'Kings Club' Another hip hop club with actual black people in it. If you been practicing those step songs, here's your chance to cha-cha real smooth. [[Gangnam|'Gangnam']] * Club Double 8 ''' Newest club in the Gangnam Club Scene. EDM Music from top global DJs, multiple full-service bars, and top of the line sound system. Foreigner Friendly. Open from 10pm to 8am Fri/Sat To make a VIP reservations, contact through: (+82) 10-3360-9809 / kakao: parkb4 More Info: https://clubdouble8.com/ * '''Octagon Seoul One of the most famous clubs of all around the world: ranked at 5th by DJ Mag: Top 100 Clubs Chart. The venue is fully octagonal designed and serves almost 80 tables and private rooms, plus 4 bars where serves Cocktails. Its state-of-the-art lighting, large LED screen, and Funktion-One audio system gives people not only auditive pleasure, but also visual pleasure. Pumping EDM in the Main stage, and variation of hiphop, house, techno, funky music in the Lounge. To make a VIP reservations, contact through: (+82) 10-2442-5882 / hugh9588@gmail.com More Info: cluboctagonvip.creatorlink.net *'Club Mass' Club mASS is Seoul's Premier Electronic Music Club featuring world renowned DJ's such as James Lavelle, DJ Sneak, DJ Disciple, and Kenny Dope. Open from 9pm to 6am MaSS caters for even the most ardent clubber. With the best sound system in Korea, and a venue set in the party district of Seoul, MaSS is the place to be seen! *''' Apt Club Seoul''' Since 2017 new hip-hop based music club in Garosu-Gil. Good place to go if you like old hiphop, Trap, Grime and Drum&Bass party sometime. 2017 April Boiler Room was held at apt. 360 Sounds, Back & Forth (AOMG) also on the Event. Nines, Faze Miyake, Rob Smith and many international DJ & MC guys looking for this venue. Also, there is a useful iphone app that you can download the off-line maps of these club areas. You can also check the information of cover charge, open hours, phone number, music style, and location/address of all the famous clubs all over Korea. Hongdae * M2 One of the first House music club in Korea, being around for more than 10 years, touted as a superclub (stretching that word rather far I would say) The most consistently popular House club at the moment. Is often very crowded. The music now is more EDM. You'll know you're in there when you see the crazy green laser. *'NB2' A big hip hop club. It's touted as one of the best hip-hop clubs in Seoul. Although the club tends to usher in people at numbers dangerously close to capacity, the good track list has the party going strong til the early morning hours. The track lists are updated to the minute with the latest popular hip-hop tracks as well as the unforgettable classics. Rumored to be owned by Korea's YG Family, it is often graced by well known celebrities and boy/girl band groups. Girls need to be wary of men in this club, however. Groping, forceful grabbing, and even theft are common here due to the thick crowd. *'Vera' The newest club in Hongdae- is a gaining a reputation for having the best new DJ's play. Amazing sound system and atmosphere. You can ener for free on Fridays and Saturdays if you send a Kakaotalk message to ohminah22 or an email to ohminah22@gmail.com Free drinks included as well !!Category:Korea Club Info Category:Seoul Clubbing Category:Seoul Clubs Category:Underground Music in Seoul